Let's Do the Time Warp Again!
by NoChildofMine
Summary: The gang is left in charge of Professor Oak's lab while he's away, when a Professor Willow delievers a strange new invention for them to watch (just for the record, this isn't like the Rocky Horror Picture Show, I just love the song)
1. Default Chapter

Hello again peoples. This takes place right after my Pokemon Fear fic. I know this time travel thing has   
probably been done before, but I got the idea from the TV show "Time Squad" and not anyone else's fic.   
After taking in depth AP History, watching that show cracks me up. By the way, this story has nothing to   
do with the Rocky Horror musical or Show, I just love the song. Hmm, James would make a great Frank   
though. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (or Rocky Horror). Surprise, surprise.  
  
It's just a jump to the left... Chapter One  
  
"And Little Red Riding Hood said, Grandma what big eyes you have..." Misty read from the storybook as   
Togepi chirped gleefully at the sight of the pictures. The gang had just finished being on MTV's show Fear   
and was back at Professor Oak's lab. Oak had to go to a convention out of town and Ms. Ketchum was   
visiting a friend in Celdon City. Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock were left in charge of the place for a few   
days. Brock was at a PC checking up on the status of the pokemon while Tracey was organizing data on   
the main computer. Misty was on the sofa reading to her little pokemon. Ash on the other hand found   
something more...interesting to do.   
"Yea hoo!" he cried as he sped across the tiled floor on a swivel computer chair.   
"Watch out for that large cord," Tracey warned, not looking away from the monitor.   
"What cord? Uh oh." Ash zoomed across smoothly, until the wheels got caught up in the thick electrical   
wire laid on the floor. He was sent crashing to the floor.   
"Oh! Ash are you alright?" Misty asked in concerned manner as she helped him to his feet.   
"Pika Pi" Pikachu cooed, he was listening to Misty's story and was a bit annoyed at the interruption.   
"Just my pride" he groaned as he stood up.   
She gave a sigh of relief; "oh that's good. We've all seen that take a beating many times."   
Ash wasn't amused, "ha ha, very funny Mist."   
"Muk muk muk" the purple slime laughed.   
"Thanks for your concern" he mumbled.   
"You better not have scratched up my newly waxed floor!" Brock called to him, "Hmmm, have you seen   
the latest edition of Newsweek, Watcher?" Brock had gotten in the habit of calling Tracey "watcher" as an   
annoying nickname.   
Tracey nodded, "over by the videophone. I didn't know you read Newsweek." He sounded impressed at   
Brock's choice of reading material. Brock picked up the magazine and flipped to a page with a picture of   
Jennifer Lopez. "I should have known better" Tracey muttered. On the way back to his work, Brock   
stopped to see what he was doing.   
"Hey isn't that Sydney online?" he inquired, pointing to the screen at DarkGrlSid.   
"Yep, you want me to say hi for you?"   
Brock shook his head, "let me type something." Tracey moved out of the way as Brock sent her a message.   
Sydney was a member of their team from the show. Her and Tracey had become good friends during their   
time together. The message popped up on the IM box.   
"Hi babe, your manly stud here?" Tracey read in a confused tone.   
"Hi Brock" popped up in the box next; "would you stop being such a womanizer already Brock? You guys   
destroy the lab yet?"   
"No", Tracey responded, "but Ash is trying to." He was saying out loud what he was typing.   
"Hey!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, a jumble of unreadable letters appeared.   
"Sorry, Chikarita wanted to say hi to the pokemon." The blue mouse Marill hopped onto the keyboard and   
attempted to type hello back. Instead he hit a button that opened another file.   
"Oops, this is the Professor's planner," Tracey said as he moved the Pokemon off the keyboard. Hey, it has   
something for today. A Professor Willow is supposed to drop off something important for Professor Oak to   
watch for her. Strange, he didn't mention anything. Must have slipped his mind."   
"Oh no" Misty wailed, "not this again."   
"That name" Brock chanted as he curled into a ball in the corner.   
Misty tapped him on the shoulder, "this is another professor, not the one you're thinking of."   
"Oh, I knew that" he said, trying to sound nonchalant.   
Ash grinned, "I hope it's a really rare pokemon." The computer rang again, signaling an instant message   
had appeared again.   
"I'll be in Pallet Town tomorrow evening, mind if my friend and I stop by?"   
"Sure, we'll have a party!" Tracey said and typed.   
Brock added his own message, "B: I'll do the cooking!"   
"Very cool, I gtg, see ya tomorrow! * 


	2. and a step to the right...

Just for the record, I don't like the movie, but I've been interested by the event for awhile.  
  
...and a step to the right - Chapter 2  
  
The blazing light faded, and the gang was left spellbound. James rubbed his eyes, "oh, now I see those like   
circles."   
Ash looked around, "Pikachu, I don't think we're in Pallet anymore." Everyone gazed at their unfamiliar   
surroundings. They were on a giant ship! The great steel ocean liner rose over a hundred feet over the   
surface on the water, four magnificent smokestacks puffed out thick clouds into the night sky. Misty   
looked over the railing; the water was being churned by gigantic propellers below, meaning they were on   
bow of the ship. Passengers chanted lively all around them, dressed in rather old fashioned and raggedy   
clothing. Their conversations paused to stare at them.   
"What the heck happened? Where are we?" Brock finally managed to get out, he puffed steam as he   
spoke. Tracey tried to rationalize this strange and unexpected trip.   
"Well...maybe James's backing into the machine caused it to turn on. It... probably teleported us here, like   
pokemon can. Boy it's cold!"   
Jessie put her hands on her hips, "but where exactly is here?"   
Just then Brock noticed he still held the small contraption he picked up at the lab. "Hey look! This thing   
might have something to do with it!" As he turned it over to examine it, a small, square piece fell off.  
Ash nodded, "that's why the Professor wanted it kept away from the Pokemon."   
"Children shouldn't play with grown up things either!" Jessie pulled it from its holder.   
"Not this again! We need that to get back!" Misty shouted. Pikachu suddenly began looking around   
franticly.   
"Something wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked, "hey where's Togepi!?"   
"Marill and Vuplix are gone too!" Tracey cried.   
"I saw the little chickens take off when the light flashed" Meowth added. James let out a girly shriek.   
"What's your problem?" Jessie grumbled, turning to him. James was pointing shakily to one of the life-  
rings that hung on the railing. It read, "The White Star Line, RMS Titanic." The group went silent.   
"There's no way, maybe we're on some ship that's having some kind of party. You know, like a Titanic   
theme?" Tracey stuttered.   
Brock quickly agreed, "yea, that's it. I mean, we couldn't have traveled through time...couldn't we?"   
Their moment of shock was interrupted my Meowth, "we gots other troubles! The cops!" Victorian era   
styled police officers were walking toward them. Team Rocket took off, running along the deck.   
The head officer shouted orders to other officers, "follow those two!" The younger men took off after   
them. The older man cleared his throat and stood directly in front of them. "You kids are dressed rather   
strangely, may I see your tickets?" They froze.   
Brock stepped forward, "ahhh, well, you see we somehow got here by mistake and don't have any tickets."   
The officer nodded, "that's what I thought, arrest them!" The others that stood behind him began walking   
toward them quickly. Brock argued, "wait! We didn't stowaway or anything!" Without thinking, they   
began running. Brock led the race, as the passengers watched in curiosity. He saw more officers coming   
toward them, then a gate to the front of the ship. "This way!" he called as they hopped over it.   
Ash yelled, "down there!" He pointed to a stairwell heading below deck. The group jumped down and ran   
through a series of fancy hallways. There were decorations and paintings hanging everywhere. Early   
electric lamps lighted the halls. They pushed past people dressed in elegant gowns and fine suits. As they   
passed golden cage elevators, Brock suddenly knocked into someone.   
"Sorry" he said quickly, not looking at whom he hit, and turned to continue running. The person   
unexpectedly grabbed his arm, "why are you running?" He turned to meet a beautiful teenage girl. She   
had long brunette hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a fine, lacey pink dress.   
As usual, he stuttered for words, "ahhh...well...the police are...chasing us cause we don't have...tickets   
and..."   
She motioned to the rest of the group with her other hand, "Quick! Get inside!" Opening the door to one of   
the rooms, they eagerly followed her in. Just as she had finished closing it, heavy footsteps run past. Even   
before anyone could catch his or her breath, Brock went into pretty girl mode.   
"Hello there, my name is Brock. I would swim a thousand seas just to meet a girl like you." She giggled,   
and shyly pulled her hand out from his grasp.   
"My name is Elizabeth Astor."   
Misty moved Brock out of the way, "thanks so much for helping us. How come you did that?"   
She smiled, "You're welcome. Those officers are so rude. They whistled at me when I was boarding.   
Can you imagine that! Whistling at a lady like myself like some common vulgar from the streets! That   
and I wanted to aid a fellow pokemon trainer," she pointed to Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.   
Brock took a piece of paper out of this pocket, "do you have a phone we can use? I need to call someone."   
Elizabeth shook her head, "telephone? On a ship? You're silly. Be that as it may, why are you dressed in   
such...unusual clothing?"   
Ash looked down at his outfit, "what's the matter with it?"   
Elizabeth shook her head, "they're rather bright, I've only seem women's dresses as bright as your   
clothing. And you dear," she turned to Misty," your stomach is showing! And your pants are so short!   
Why are you dressed like that?"   
Misty looked shocked, "I always dress that this."   
"Well no wonder they were after you! By the way, what are your names...?"  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was resting from their pursuit in a tarp-covered lifeboat. "That was a close one,   
you got the thingy Jessie?" Meowth asked his teammate.   
"Sure do, problem is you can't exactly walk home from a boat ride."   
James cringed, "we can't be on the real Titanic can we?"   
"Nah! It's probably just...huh?" Meowth's paw slipped on a piece of newspaper. He picked it up and read   
it, "ahh! This thing says the year is 1912!"   
Jessie snapped her fingers, "that's why the boss wanted us to steal that contraption! It's a time travel   
machine!"   
James shrieked again, "but Jessie, that means we're going to sink! We gotta get out of here!"  
"Will do James!" Jessie flipped switches and pushed random buttons. "How does this stupid thing work   
anyway!"  
"Hey Jess," Meowth interrupted, "it's something supposed to go here?" He pointed to a gap where a   
square piece should go. "Hey! I think we lots its battery!"  
"No, we didn't lose it, one of the twerps had it!" James cried.  
"Shhh!" Meowth and Jessie said together.   
"You want to get us caught?" she snapped. "Come on, we have to find those brats."  
  
Meanwhile, below deck, the gang was talking with their new ally. "Your Pikachu is just so sweet!"   
Elizabeth exclaimed, petting the little creature on the head. It cooed happily.   
Brock turned to Elizabeth, "your family sure packs a lot for only a cruise. And this cabin is huge! It must   
have cost a fortune!"   
She smiled, "my father is in the steel business. My family and I have no trouble with money. How did you   
get on this ship with no ticket?"   
"It's a really weird story, we kinda teleported here" he held out the battery for her to see, "this is part of   
what accidentally brought us here."   
She looked confused, "teleported? I thought only Pokemon could do that." Just then a Persian walked in   
the room from an adjoining room. She patted it on the head, "this is my pokemon, Precious." It purred a   
welcome. "Father gave her to me as a gift. He said cat pokemon are good luck on ships, especially in this   
being her maiden voyage. They say she's the largest ship in the world."   
Tracey nodded, "modeled after the Titanic. That's the theme for the party."   
Elizabeth gave him a confused look, "modeled after? This is the RMS Titanic. This voyage isn't a party   
either. It serves as crossing back home to America."   
Misty spoke nervously, "this may seem like a strange question but, what year is it?"   
Elizabeth gave her the same look, "1912. April fourteenth."   
"It can't be!" Ash cried. She walked over to a nightstand and held up a newspaper. The date read "April   
11, 1912." They gasped.   
"My brother picked it up the last port we stopped at, so the date isn't correct."   
Tracey could hardly keep in his excitement, "but it's not the date that's the problem! It's the year! It's past   
the year 2000!"   
Elizabeth shook her head, "you're out of your mind."   
Misty was thinking a loud, "wasn't it the fourteenth that the Titanic..."   
"No wait! We can prove it!" Brock pulled the Newsweek magazine he asked Tracey for out of his inside   
vest pocket. "See?" he said, showing her the cover.  
Elizabeth gasped, "what an amazing picture! It's so clear and colorful! The date..." she read the top line.   
Brock began flipping through the pages. "See...see? Check this out too." He turned it around to show her a   
picture.  
"President Bush? But that's not...." She slowly took the book out of his hands, reading it closely. After a   
few seconds, she gasped, "you really are from the future! Like I read in the Wells novel!"   
Ash cut in, "yea, and we have to get back now! This ship's gonna sink! And Team Rocket has the   
machine!"   
She laughed, "it's unsinkable! The Titanic won't sink!"   
Misty tried her luck, "listen Elizabeth, this ship sank on this very date and over a thousand people died!"  
Elizabeth looked back at her with fear in her eyes, "but..."   
"Hey, I just thought of something!" Tracey yelled. "Remember that stuff Willow told us, about time? She   
was giving us a clue as to what this thing can do!"   
Brock was examining the part closer. "Guys, I think you should take a look at this." They crowded around   
him as he pointed to the device in his hand. "This thing is like a battery! That means Team Rocket can't   
go anywhere without it!"  
"Neither can we go anywhere without their part" Tracey reminded them.  
Brock whirled around, he finally spotted a clock on the mantel, it read 11:34. "We have till 11:40 to get   
out of here!"   
"We gotta find them!" Ash said, "let's go!"   
Elizabeth followed them, "I do not understand, who are you looking for? What happens at 11:40?"   
Brock talked to her as they quickly headed for the door, "here let me explain..."  
  
"Wow the real Titanic! This is like out of a dream!" Jessie cried as she glided across the deck.   
"It'll be a nightmare if we don't find those kids" James pointed out.   
Mewoth shivered, "I'm going to freeze my tail off out here! Can't we look inside?"   
"And be seen by those cops? No way" Jessie argued. They approached the front of the ship. "Hey!   
Check this out!" she announced, as she stood up on the railing in the very front. "Look James I'm flying!"   
she said as she held her arms out.   
James climbed up next to her, "I'm the king of the world!" he cried.   
Meowth groaned, "you can sight see later! What we gots to do now is find...THE TWERPS!"   
Jessie grew annoyed, "yes Meowth. We've already established that dilemma. Why must you..."  
"No! I mean I sees them!" he cut in, pointing to a door leading below. Sure enough, the gang was filing   
out on desk, looking in all directions. "There're after us!" The team ducked out of sight behind a large coil   
of rope.  
"Let's surprise them and grab the battery" James suggested.  
"You'd think?" Jessie mocked.  
  
"Wow, the sky looks really pretty" Misty said dreamily, gazing upward.   
"Can you keep looking for Team Rocket and not at the view?" Tracey snapped sarcastically. "We only   
have a few minutes."  
"Until what?" Elizabeth asked, clearly frightened.   
"That" Ash said simply. A massive dark form came slowly into sight on the horizon. As the lights from   
the ship ran over it, its identity became terrifyingly apparent.   
"We're going to hit that iceberg!" she cried, retreating as far back as she could.   
"Everybody hang on," Brock yelled, grabbing a railing. The boat made a slight groan, which began to   
grow louder. Misty's screams mixed with those of three unknown others as the huge ship jerked suddenly,   
and slightly, to the right. The noise slowly died down. Only a few chunks of ice were left on deck.   
"Was that it? I thought it was louder...more violent...even just a bit scarier!" Ash said, surprised at the lack   
of action.   
"That was why not many people thought the ship was sinking right away" Brock recalled. "Hey, did you   
guys hear someone else scream?" A loan moan answered his question. Just a few hundred feet in front of   
them was Team Rocket, in a pile. The impact was enough for them to lose their balance, and their hiding   
place.  
"Give us back that remote!" Misty yelled to them. Realizing they were no longer hidden, they sprang to   
their feet to face their enemies.  
"Never! Yous gotta give us that battery!" Meowth yelled back.  
Tracey stepped between the two sides. "We're all be in trouble if we don't work together here! Come on!"   
Team Rocket glanced at each other.   
"Well, I guess we have to" James sighed, walking over to them with the rest of the team. He held out the   
machine as Ash tried to replace the battery.   
"What about me and my family, I can't go with you!" Elizabeth shrieked. She was on the verge of going   
into a state of panic. Brock put his hands firmly on her shoulders.  
"Elizabeth, listen to me. The crew will be asking for volunteers to go out in the lifeboats. Not many   
people will want to get on them because they don't think we're sinking. Get on board them with your   
family, don't be afraid. You'll be fine, ok?"   
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "thank you Brock." To his surprise, she threw her arms around   
his neck and hugged him.  
"Um...anytime" he managed to get out, a little taken aback. She let go and smiled at him. With a quick   
kiss on the cheek, she dashed off towards the stairwell. Brock let out a blissful sighed as he watched her   
go.  
"Brock hurry up!" Misty shouted, waking him from his thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh right." He jogged over to the group, still turning dials and pushed every possible button. "Do   
you guys know what you're doing?"  
"No" they all answered at once. The growing panic and confusion could be felt in the cold air, as the   
people around them didn't even pay attention to them as they ran past.   
"Hey! I think I've got something!" Tracey announced as he flipped a switch and pushed a button at the   
same time. A familiar flash erupted and the night sky disappeared from around them. 


End file.
